Odd Della Robbia
'Odd Della Robbia '''is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series ''Code Lyoko. Personality Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In X.A.N.A Awakens, before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Aged 13, and in the same eigth grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. Education The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his parent-child relationships which were excellent in every way. Odd is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and certain sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar. Relationships Socially, one can say that he gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. His "trendy" look particularly inspires the admiration of little Milly and Tamiya, who consider him somewhat like a handy big brother to whom they can come for advice. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and Naomi (in "Seeing is Believing ") and Samantha (in "Rock Bottom?") are practically the only ones in whom he seems to be strongly romantically interested. As another characteristic, Odd is the joyful owner of Kiwi, a small dog of undetermined breed, and of strange appearance. Kiwi is not extremely bright—a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as in the episode "Satellite". Ulrich Stern Although their friendship started off rocky, after the events stated in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Ulrich Stern has become Odd's best friend. They share a room at Kadic and they bicker more or so like brothers. Ulrich puts up with alot of Odd's short comings, that the others admit that they would never willilngly go through, such as Kiwi destroying the room, sheding hair on his bed, barking, urinating on his sheet, or Odd's foul foot odor. Samantha Knight Of all the girls that Odd has been with (having it stated that he has date every girl in his class (excluding Sissi, who he can't stand, and Aelita, who is not only masquerading as his cousin, but is also too close of a friend) Samantha Knight has been the one that stayed in his heart, even through to Code Lyoko Evolution, where she has come back to Kadic, and Odd chases after her. In the episode Count-down, when Ulrich brings up the fact that Sam has returned to Kadic, he is psyched. He becomes really upset about messing things up with her, as for after having called her a "beet-root" (or simply a "beet", the exact transletion isnt for sure), because of X.A.N.A. having attacked him for code. He goes to great lengths to get her to be with him, even going as far as to buy her a thousand red roses, in Friday the 13th. Yumi Ishiyama Odd and Yumi usually get along well, but Yumi is easily annoyed and even angered by some of Odds jokes and pranks. Odd is always the one who tries to make Ulrich and Yumi closer, though it usually fails and he ends up being in trouble with one of them. Jeremie Belpois Odd and Jeremie have some complications to get along because of their differences. Jeremie doesnt understand Odds humor, always telling him that his jokes are bad. In turn, Odd doesnt understand Jeremie when he explains scientific subjects. Odd usually tries to copy homeworks from him and sometimes Jeremie is even ready to help Odd study to the tests. Despite their differences they are good friends as anyone in the team. Aelita Schaeffer Odd and Aelita have somewhat really good relationship. Whenever Aelita is in trouble in Lyoko, Odd heads to her immediatly and is even ready to sacrifice himself for her. Aelita and Odd had a fight only once, because Odd was too sleepy and needed Aelita to tell an excuse for Jim, which resulted them both getting detention. William Dunbar Odd and William always got along well. They even made team work in Bad Turn and The Secret. When joining to Lyoko Warriors, Odd showed some trust on him and though it was stupid that Yumi voted against him in The Secret. When William was possessed by X.A.N.A, Odd was only one not to take it too seriously and he even taunted William jokefully in Lyoko. When X.A.N.A. returned, Odd was more serious about William rejoining the team, saying that William was "captured like an novice". After he was accidently locked into utility room by Jim and asked William to find him to open the door, William went to Factory instead and Odd got really angry on him. After William rejoined the team and saved Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea, Odd and William started getting along well again, though William takes their job at Lyoko so seriously that he might even offend Odd. Fighting on Lyoko When he is transferred to Lyoko, Odd is virtualized in a form similar enough to his real appearance, except for the addition of claws and a tail, making him resemble rather a "cat-man". In this environment, he displays an extreme agility which permits him easily to sidestep attacks and making him a serious adversary for the minions of X.A.N.A. Also, he is capable of projecting a dozen arrows from his gauntlet at the arch of his hand, making him particularly dangerous to his adversaries, but only until his supply of projectiles is exhausted, in which case he becomes very vulnerable and has no choice but in avoidance or flight. His fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into the traps arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of Yumi, who has to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. Odd particularly excels when acting to create a diversion (the well-known "peekaboo, here I am!"), to attract the attention of the monsters and permit his friends to slip by. Nevertheless, this risky tactic has its limits and Odd, despite his agility and trickiness, is often the first to be devirtualized. His friends distrust the crazy ideas that he comes up with, often doing the complete opposite of what he proposes, despite his instinctive character. Concerning powers that he might have, he seems sensitive to the "thoughts" of the super-computer, which allows him to anticipate what is about to happen in excellent "flashes of intuition" that occur to him at the right moment, helping his friends out of inextricable situations. Code Lyoko: Evolution In Code Lyoko Evolution, Odd has been given a slighty new outfit: the cat ears on top of his head have been removed, and so has Kiwi on his outfit. The original purple stripes on his arms have become yellow ones. Also, Odd gains a new-and-improved Laser Arrow launcher that enables him to fire three or six arrows at once at high speeds. Like Ulrich and Yumi, Odd gains the ability to deactivate towers as long as he has X.A.N.A.'s source codes within him. In the second episode, he holds a grudge against William after he got locked up into an utility room and William didnt help him. He is much warmer and friendlier towards him after he is allowed to rejoin the team. Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army or perhaps former. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. **Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Laser Arrow", and Yumi discovers this first hand in the same episode when she temporarily lives in Odd's body; Odd's feet stink. **Thankfully, Yolanda gave him a creme to help, but it smells just as bad or worse than as his feet. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly or perhaps not-so) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers which he also mocks all the time while visiting sector 5. *In XANA Awakens, it is revealed that Odd wore his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He called it the "Lyoko style".) *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone style cellphone. *In Dog Day Afternoon (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremie, as the other group members have on occasion. *Where nicknames are concerned, it is almost always Odd that comes up with the names for the monsters. *The Transporter that takes the group to Sector 5 gives Odd travel sickness. He states this specifically in ''A Fine Mess'', expressing relief at not being in his own body, whereas Yumi in Odd's body felt like throwing up. *In XANA Awakens ''Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko, although it no longer seems to bother him. *In ''Cousins Once Removed, it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more tame at level 8. *Odd is one of the most talented acrobats besides Yumi when it comes to fighting, both on Lyoko and in the real world. *Odd's Lyoko outfit has a design on its chest that seems to resemble his dog Kiwi. In Season 4, another design of Kiwi appears on his shoulder plate. However, when he is in the real world shutting down supercomputers that house X.A.N.A.'s replicas, the design that is on his chest is gone but the one on his shoulder is still there. *Odd is the first character to kiss a girl. *It is revealed in season one that Odd knows how to pick locks. *Besides Aelita, Odd is the only character to be virtualized in all first episodes of the 5 seasons. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. *Out of the original 5 Lyoko Warriors, Odd is the only one with a male voice actor in the English version. *First one to lose all source codes in Code Lyoko Evolution and also only one to recover bit of them. *In Evolution Odd's hair shifts from brown to dirty blonde quite often, since in lighting, his hair looks more similar to blonde, but only in certain episodes. *Odd is only one whos been virtualized by all other original members of the team and only one virtualized by Ulrich. Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Ulrich's not coming.png Odd and the candy.png Odd_sports.jpg Odd_0081.jpg Odd_1103.jpg 2011-10-03 2100.png 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png 3 skillful dance moves right there.png Odd 30.JPG|Odd with his hair as flat and short Odd 31.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. tumblr_m3misonsH81qbotu4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr lyudiaIYrk1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m1ilc5b1nx1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lvr6okGCX71qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr7unhQ8L1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr8wra30H1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr84ee4Nf1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvra0uqUAF1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvrawadZjx1qfh7oz.png tumblr_m5area7f661ro7jmio2_500.jpg 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png Odd in Season 4.jpg Odd della robia-char.jpg Odd is a genius.png Odd new.jpg Odd clip image025.jpg 5 odd the lock picker.png Odd 0700.jpg Odd 1039.jpg Odd 1092.jpg Odd 1150.jpg 6 guilty odd.png Odd & Jeremie.png Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif Aelita odd.gif 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png Tumblr m2wb4x9gqo1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd and Team Lyoko.png Odd and Aelita.png Odd4.png Tumblr m3misonsH81qbotu4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ly24ztQQz31rnd5meo1 500.jpg Tumblr lyuda4VTfz1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m4aqhhdvRB1qjkxipo1 500.gif Oddisodd.jpg|Odd in Season 1. Odd vs cloneXANA.jpg Dont be Odd.jpeg|Odd about to take of his pants Ulirch Odd amazed.png Kiwi 2 2.png Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 043.jpg Tumblr m5r0t5r0KV1r7qs82o1 500.png A_Holiday_Oddity.jpg|"Look at all my presents" 5 ulrich sweetheart.png 2011-09-15 0932.png Seeing is Believing Band Auditions.gif 2011-08-15 2115 001.png 2011-08-15 2116.png 2011-08-15 2118 001.png 6 do it ulrich!.png 5 silly odd.png 4 plan of attack.png 10 mmm sewer water.png 11 aelita's birthday cake.png 2011-10-03 2057.png 1 odd gets down.png 2 yeah!.png 2011-09-15 0926.png 2011-09-15 0927.png 2011-09-15 0928.png 6 hatching a plan.png 6 class.png Triple sot 292.jpg 9 and of course he tries to kill everyone.png IMG_1214.PNG IMG_1243.PNG IMG_1244.PNG IMG_1247.PNG IMG_1211.PNG Triple sot 102.jpg Triple sot 130.jpg Triple sot 143.jpg Bruce.jpg AHHHHH!.jpg Oh no.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Kiwi biting Odd Odd zombie.jpg Nosy.jpg Group.jpg The Group.jpg Kiwodd 364.jpg Kiwi superstar 221.jpg Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png Sabotage 400.jpg Sabotage 116.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png Tip-Top Shape Odd has power too image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Odd and Yolanda image 1.png Mister Puck XANA attacks Odd image 1.png Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Unchartered Territory Hermitage book image 1.png New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png Odds legs doubled.png Big bogue 067.jpg Triple sot 398.jpg Triple sot 397.jpg Triple sot 093.jpg A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png Hit by his own arrow image 1.png Kiwi being annoying.jpg Odd_0196.jpg Odd_0244.jpg Odd 0047.jpg Odd 0003.jpg Odd 0001.jpg Odd 0029.jpg Odd 0028.jpg Odd 0026.jpg Odd 0025.jpg Odd 0024.jpg Odd 0020.jpg Odd 0019.jpg Odd 0018.jpg Odd 0006.jpg Odd 0005.jpg Odd 0137.jpg Odd 0136.jpg Odd 0130.jpg Odd 0129.jpg Odd 0128.jpg Odd 0127.jpg Odd 0105.jpg Odd 0104.jpg Odd 0103.jpg Odd 0102.jpg Odd 0098.jpg Odd 0097.jpg Odd_1150.jpg Odd_1149.jpg Odd_1148.jpg Odd_1141.jpg Odd_1140.jpg Odd_1139.jpg Odd_1138.jpg Odd_1136.jpg Odd_1135.jpg Odd_1134.jpg Odd_1129.jpg Odd_1128.jpg Odd_1127.jpg Odd_1126.jpg Odd_1125.jpg Odd_1124.jpg Odd_1123.jpg Odd_1122.jpg Odd_1121.jpg Odd_1115.jpg Odd_1114.jpg Odd_1112.jpg Odd_1111.jpg Odd_1110.jpg Odd 1093.jpg Odd 1097.jpg Odd 1098.jpg Odd 1100.jpg Odd 1103.jpg Odd 1105.jpg Odd 1106.jpg Odd 1107.jpg Odd 1108.jpg Odd 1067.jpg Odd 1068.jpg Odd 1069.jpg Odd 1070.jpg Odd 1071.jpg Odd 1072.jpg Odd 1073.jpg Odd 1076.jpg Odd 1077.jpg Odd 1078.jpg Odd 0812.jpg Odd 0599.jpg Odd 0709.jpg Odd 0248.jpg Odd 0411.jpg Odd 0303.jpg Odd 0321.jpg Odd 0466.jpg Odd 0465.jpg Odd 0464.jpg Odd 1039.jpg Odd 1040.jpg Odd 0598.jpg Odd 0489.jpg Odd 0420.jpg Odd 0525.jpg Odd 0398.jpg Odd 0435.jpg Odd 0695.jpg Odd 0436.jpg Desordre 134.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand IMG 1249.PNG|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand Desordre 132.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 130.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 123.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png|Ulrich and Odd in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-48.png|Odd being weakened by the Jim spectre in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd after devirtualization in Evolution IMG 20130107 212647.JPG IMG 20130107 212527.JPG IMG 20130107 212422.JPG tumblr_mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o4_250.png Tumblr mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o7 250.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png CLE Gym Class odd.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Group.png Rivalry4 Rivalry2 Forgiveness.jpg Odd and Sissi.jpg 264821 231616863638180 1513402836 n-1-.jpg Rivalite 108-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Foolxana25 Foolxana1 Warriorawakens30 Friday 21.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg Confrontation .jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o5_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg|Odd is blonde again!! Maybe is the lighting... Rendezvous37 Rendezvous36 Rendezvous35 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Imagep.jpg Imageza.jpg Evo odd terre 0133.jpg Lyoko (Season 1) Odd ID Card.jpg|odds old id card OdD LWERS.jpg|''"Laser Arrow!"'' Odd_0615.jpg|In the Mountain Sector. 146px-9_revision.png|Odd vs. Ulrich in Amnesia tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo6_1280.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|Odd spots Aelita in the Desert Sector. Odd.jpg Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif Lyokodd.jpg Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png 2011-08-14 1520.png 14 ready to jump.png 13 aelita's alright.png IMG 1250.PNG Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png Routine 339.jpg Routine 332.jpg Routine 025.jpg Routine 021.jpg Code Terre 360.jpg Code Terre 290.jpg Gravite Zero 368.jpg|''Odd and Yumi scanning the area'' Plagued Odd cat climb image 1.png Plagued Odd watches Krabs image 2.png Odd 0654.jpg Odd_0616.jpg Odd_0092.jpg Odd_0926.jpg Lyoko (Season 2) 14.jpg Odd_0100.jpg Tumblr lwukd5taQG1r7wla3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lwuks2FiDs1r7wla3o1 500.jpg tumblr_ly7p5tkowA1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lyql4rUFXZ1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzai79nxU01qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo3_1280.png tumblr_m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1_500.png tumblr_lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1_500.png Odd_4756.png Bfcg.png Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo10 r1 1280.png XANA 284.jpg Odd in Carthrage .jpg|Odd in Carthrage. XANA 081.jpg Les jeux sont faits 354 (1).jpg Les jeux sont faits 350.jpg Les jeux sont faits 337.jpg Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png New Order Odd cat climb image 1.png New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png Odd_0100.jpg Odd_0099.jpg Odd_0063.jpg Odd_0335.jpg Odd_0390.jpg Odd_0391.jpg Odd_0750.jpg Lyoko (Season 3) 044.jpg Droit au coeur 342.jpg tumblr_lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo4_400.png Ulrich and The Group.png Odde.png Effects of a Manta double blast.png Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png Yumi 1034.png Yumi 1033.png 53 cat climb.jpg 20 funky tower.png 17 odd gets virtualised.png 16 something's going on.png Lyoko 071.jpg Surmenage 322.jpg Triple sot 376.jpg Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg Triple sot 367.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 010.jpg Triple sot 003.jpg Sabotage 022.jpg Sabotage 009.jpg ODR.jpg Odd_0748.jpg Odd_0918.jpg Odd_0936.jpg Sabotage 010.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) FileOdd -4(2).jpg Odd9.JPG Odd_1053.jpg Odd_1085.jpg tumblr_lyy8r2NahT1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzlsgaY9q81qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m1ilgf2zxR1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzxbmwYKSB1qlvb12o3_500.png tumblr_lvr92dmJHS1qfh7oz.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo1_400.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5_1280.png Oddellarobbia.png Oddella.png Aelita Hopper 02-1-.gif Odd New Card.jpg Odd6.png|Odd in the Code Lyoko comics. 53.jpg Dc.png Cddc.png 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png Warriors.jpg Odd2.png Tumblr m1ilgf2zxR1qlvb12o2 500.png Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png Bragging Rights Odd shoots an aorrow on his board image 1.png Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png Bragging Rights Odd attacks back image 3.png Skidbladnir Ulrich and Odd reach the elevator image 1.png Odd_1142.jpg Odd_1053.jpg Odd_1085.jpg Odd_1081.jpg Odd_1082.jpg Odd_1084.jpg Odd_1048.jpg Odd_1143.jpg Odd_1131.jpg Odd_1132.jpg Odd_1023.jpg Odd_1046.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) Odd.PNG Odd 2.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg 1349977948 401.png Virtualization.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 213327.JPG IMG 20130107 213012.JPG IMG 20130107 212945.JPG tumblr_mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1_500.png Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1 400.gif Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif 408372_10151353198372141_817957046_n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png tumblr_mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1_500.png Odd glove virtualization.png Odd_5084.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Girls screaming.png Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png Odd 6790.png Odd 6791.png Odd 6792.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG 27..png Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg Einstein3 Tower success.jpg Bros.jpg Warrior Awakens 25.jpg Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg Foolxana42 Foolxana39 Foolxana37 Odd fall 0465.jpg Odd fall 0466.jpg Odd's da beast.png|Odd's signature pose evo_odd_virtuel_0201.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0202.jpg evo_odd_virtuel_0203.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0196.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0170.jpg Warriorawakens45 Warriorawakens44 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens58 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens54 Warriorawakens70 Warriorawakens67 Friday 18.jpg Friday 15.jpg Friday 12.jpg Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg tumblr_mj9rb3grGL1rfpkldo2_250.gif ???.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens72 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens76 Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens88 Warriorawakens87 Warriorawakens86 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens98 Warriorawakens94 Confusion14.JPG Confusion58.JPG Confusion48.JPG Confusion17.JPG Profuture58.JPG Profuture53.JPG Rendezvous11 Rendezvous50 Rendezvous49 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous45 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous60 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous57 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous103 Rendezvous102 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous158 Rendezvous157 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous155 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous229 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous221 Evo odd virtuel 0054.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 7.jpg Piege 637.jpg Piege 472.jpg Piege 236.jpg Warriorawakens73 Others 1347227868 593.jpg 9 virtual envelope damaged.png Cl3 800 600.jpg Odd 33.jpg Odd valentine.jpg Odd -4(2)-1-.jpg Odd -4(1)-1-.jpg Odd 2-1-.jpg Odd clip image003-1-.jpg Odd-1(1)-1-.jpg images (2)fitguyutr.jpg Odd-Wallpaper.jpg Odd Lyoko Form.jpg 559px-Odd's arrows.png tumblr_lrulqffC7l1r3z27uo12_r1_500.jpg 4694721 orig.jpg gulliver.png Gobelins_21.jpg|An art of Odd. Tumblr lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd Tricks.jpg Odd 950.png odd_mini.png Odd Thoughout The Series.png Triple_sot_262.jpg FelineSprite4-Devirtualize.png|Odd being devirtualized in Code Lyoko: Social Game. Odd on iphone by technosam-d4qqlco.jpg Secter6-1-.jpg code-lyoko_designodd.png tumblr_mch04zUeAi1rnp5t8o2_250.png Routine 246.jpg Le pretendant 236.jpg Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Odds power is running low image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Odds Jeremie-fied program image 1.png Garage Kids Garagekids116 Garagekids112 Garagekids110 Garagekids109 Garagekids108 Garagekids69 Garagekids29 Garagekids28 Garagekids27 Garagekids23 Garagekids22 Garagekids21 Garagekids16 Garagekids15 Garagekids14 Garagekids12 Garagekids41 Garagekids53 Garagekids67 Garagekids66 Garagekids62 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 es:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Odd Category:Social Game Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Code lyoko evolution